North Vision Song Contest 4
, Sweden |host = |presenters = Eric Saade Petra Mede |conductor = |opening = |interval = |map year = 4 | col1 = #22B14C | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #FFC20E | tag2 = Former participants | col3 = #d40000 | tag3 = Countries that did not qualify for the final |entries = 48 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = None |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None |winner = "Amaranthine" |windance = |pre = 3 |nex = 5 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y }} North Vision Song Contest 4, often referred as NVSC 4, was the 4th edition of North Vision Song Contest. It took place in , Sweden, following Malena Ernman's victory in the 3rd edition. It was the first time that Sweden hosted the contest. (SVT) chose the as the venue for the contest and Petra Mede and Eric Saade as the hosts. Forty-eight countries participated including Bulgaria who were last represented in the 2nd edition and Monaco who were last represented in the 1st edition. Albania and Armenia announced their withdrawal from the edition. The winner of the edition was Denmark with the song "Amaranthine" sung by Danish-Swedish band Amaranthe, which scored 175 points just a 7 points-margin from the second time runner-up, France. Belgium finished on the third place followed by by Bulgaria and Slovakia in the fourth and fifth places respectively. From the big 5, only Ireland didn't enter the top 15 achieving the 22nd place. Location Gothenburg is the second largest city in Sweden and the fifth largest in the Nordic countries. Situated by the Kattegat, on the west coast of Sweden, the city proper has a population of 528,014, with 549,839 in the urban area and total of 949,812 inhabitants in the metropolitan area. Gothenburg is classified as a global city by GaWC, with a ranking of Gamma−. The city was ranked as the 12th most inventive city in the world by Forbes (2013). Gothenburg was founded by royal charter in 1621 by King Gustavus Adolphus. At the mouth of the Göta älv, the Port of Gothenburg is the largest port in the Nordic countries. Gothenburg is home to many students, as the city includes both the University of Gothenburg and Chalmers University of Technology. Volvo was founded in Gothenburg in 1927. The city is a major centre in Sweden for sports and home to the IFK Göteborg, BK Häcken, GAIS and Örgryte IS association football teams as well as the Frölunda HC ice hockey team. Gothenburg is served by Göteborg Landvetter Airport, located 30 km (18.64 mi) southeast of the city centre, and by Göteborg City Airport, located 15 km (9.32 mi) from the city centre. The city is known for hosting some of the largest annual events in Scandinavia. The Göteborg International Film Festival, held in January since 1979, is the leading film festival in Scandinavia with over 155,000 visitors annually. During the summer a broad variety of music festivals take place, such as Way Out West and Metaltown. Gothia Cup, held every year in Gothenburg, is in regards to the number of participants the world's largest football tournament: in 2011, a total of 35,200 players from 1567 teams and 72 nations participated. Bidding phase |mark = Red pog.svg |marksize = 7 }} }} So far four cities has been considered as host city of the contest. The , located in , which hosts the Fantasifestivalen finals, was the first venue to join. On July 29, , located in , joined the bidding phase. As well as, the in and the in joined later. On July 30, , located in , joined. Finally, on August 2 applications closed and the last two arenas joined, the Scandinavium in Gothenburg and the Sparbanken Lidköping Arena in Lidköping. On August 4, it was revealed that Gothenburg was selected as the host city of the edition with Scandinavium serving as the host venue. Key }} Host venue Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} Countries could begin announcing their entries on the 29th of July. 49 nations had originally confirmed, but Merland Kademi, the Albanian representative withdrew after his song was included in one of the sneak-peeks and received poor reviews. Had Albania not withdrawn, this edition would have had the most participants, until the 7th edition. Armenia also withdrew from the contest before the submissions closed due to poor results and low interest in the nation. Both countries returned in the next edition. Returning artists * Ott Lepland represented Estonia in the 1st edition and ended 5th in the final. * Samanta Tīna represented Latvia in the previous edition but failed to qualify for the final. Results Semi-final 1 Twenty-one countries participated in the first semi-final. France, FYR Macedonia and Romania also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi-final 2 Twenty-two countries participated in the first semi-final. Ireland and Sweden voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Final Twenty-five countries participated in the final, with all forty-eight participating countries eligible to vote. Non-qualifier results Voting grids Semi-final 1 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semi-final: Semi-final 2 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semi-final: Final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: Other countries Countries that are active members of the North Broadcasting Union (NBU), are also eligible to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members had been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. Forty-eight countries confirmed their participation in the edition. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active NBU members * : Albania had elected a new head of department after their very poor result in the 3rd edition. The broadcaster then internally chose Merland Kademi as their participating artist along with his song "Këtu fillon parajsa" which he had originally performed at Festivali Kenges 51, finishing in fifth place. After the chosen song was revealed to the public and appeared in one of the "sneak peaks", KlanTV voted to withdraw from the fourth edition after the song received very poor reviews from many of the NorthFans. The decision came with great backlash from the public, and the head of department was later expelled from his position. Kademi later commented "My chances of qualifying were already strongly determined before the contest began, but that is also true for many participants in the contest" * : The broadcaster withdrew from the contest due to its lack of interest. Spokespersons # Ana Free (Portuguese representative in the 3rd edition) # Indrek Vaheoja # Tooji # Sasha Son # Peter Poles # Johanna Salomaa # Anna Simón # Conchita Wurst # Debbi # Mira Awad # Gunesh Abasova # András Kállay-Saunders # Regina Osk # Jankes # Elvir Mekic (Macedonian representative in the 2nd edition) # LiLana Niko Olivia Jones Ballad Eveline Widmer-Schlumpf Kelly Schembri Bon Jovi Heidi Klum Stan Malvina Cervencshi Désirée Nosbusch Leslie (French representative in the 1st and 3rd edition) Emilie Rosén Mario Mohenski Nina Zizic (Montenegrin representative in the 2nd edition) Mandy Capristo Demy Mandy Huydts Zeljko Joksimovic Serkan Senalp Dan Balan Nicky Byrne Selma Bajrami Fearne Cotton MakSim Jeffry Schoenmakers (Italian Head of Delegation) Ruth Lorenzo (Andorran representative in the 3rd edition) Valeria Lukyanova Alex Beaupain (Monégasque representative in the 1st edition) Christiane Sopho Gelovani Bryan Rice Mina Sovetski Official album North Vision Song Contest: Gothenburg 4 is the official compilation album of the 4th edition of the contest, put together by the North Broadcasting Union and was released by Universal Music Group on 28 August 2013. The album features all 48 songs that entered in the 4th edition, including the semi-finalists that failed to qualify into the grand final. It was the first time that the NBU had produced such merchandise. Track listings | length1 = 3:24 | extra2 = Hubert von Goisern | title2 = Brenna tuats guat | note2 = | length2 = 3:50 | extra3 = Nikki Jamal | title3 = Həyacanın Yaşı Yoxdur | note3 = | length3 = 3:17 | extra4 = MayaSar | title4 = O meni nikom ne pričaj | note4 = | length4 = 3:41 | extra5 = Natalia | title5 = Boom | note5 = | length5 = 3:35 | extra6 = Vessy Boneva | title6 = Svurzani | note6 = | length6 = 3:43 | extra7 = Angelika Varum | title7 = Sumasshedshaya | note7 = | length7 = 4:29 | extra8 = Rachel Bloom | title8 = You Can Touch My Boobies | note8 = | length8 = 2:48 | extra9 = Stefanos Dimosthenous | title9 = Gia Sena Mono | note9 = | length9 = 3:27 | extra10 = Ewa Farna | title10 = Maska (I Need A Hero) | note10 = | length10 = 3:22 | extra11 = Lena | title11 = Neon (Lonely People) | note11 = | length11 = 3:23 | extra12 = Amaranthe | title12 = Amaranthine | note12 = | length12 = 3:29 | extra13 = Ott Lepland | title13 = Imede öö | note13 = | length13 = 3:17 | extra14 = The Locos | title14 = Contrato Limosna | note14 = | length14 = 3:15 | extra15 = Erin | title15 = Ei taida tietää tyttö | note15 = | length15 = 3:26 | extra16 = Marie-Mai | title16 = Comme Avant | note16 = | length16 = 3:31 | extra17 = Joe Brooks | title17 = Superman | note17 = | length17 = 3:26 | extra18 = Anri Jokhadze | title18 = I | note18 = | length18 = 3:00 | extra19 = Mixalis Xatzigiannis | title19 = I Agapi Dynamonei | note19 = | length19 = 3:50 | extra20 = Franka Batelić | title20 = San | note20 = | length20 = 3:20 | extra21 = Mónika Hoffman | title21 = Hullócsillag | note21 = | length21 = 3:03 | extra22 = Bellefire | title22 = Say Something Anyway | note22 = | length22 = 3:12 | extra23 = Shiri Maimon | title23 = Now That You're Gone | note23 = | length23 = 3:11 | extra24 = Nylon | title24 = Closer | note24 = | length24 = 3:20 }} | length1 = 3:23 | extra2 = Linda Teodosiu | title2 = Alive | note2 = | length2 = 3:51 | extra3 = Naujos Pupytes | title3 = Kokteiliai | note3 = | length3 = 2:06 | extra4 = Sharon & Armin van Buuren | title4 = In And Out of Love | note4 = | length4 = 3:03 | extra5 = Rassell & Samanta Tīna | title5 = Esi man klāt | note5 = | length5 = 3:27 | extra6 = Samira Said | title6 = Awaam Keda | note6 = | length6 = 3:29 | extra7 = Emmanuel Moire | title7 = Beau Malheur | note7 = | length7 = 3:36 | extra8 = Angelika Vee & Kylian Mash | title8 = Cash Out | note8 = | length8 = 3:19 | extra9 = Andrijana Božović | title9 = Pjesma Ljubavna | note9 = | length9 = 3:57 | extra10 = Dimitar Andonovski | title10 = Ova Nebo Znae Se | note10 = | length10 = 3:42 | extra11 = Ira Losco & David Leguess | title11 = The Person I Am | note11 = | length11 = 4:17 | extra12 = Haris | title12 = Playing With Fire | note12 = | length12 = 3:42 | extra13 = Alexandra Joner | title13 = Come Inside Me | note13 = | length13 = 3:54 | extra14 = Honey | title14 = Nie Powiem Jak | note14 = | length14 = 3:17 | extra15 = Raquel Guerra | title15 = Desencontros | note15 = | length15 = 4:01 | extra16 = Antonia | title16 = Marabou | note16 = | length16 = 3:34 | extra17 = Boban Rajović | title17 = Ne Vjerujem | note17 = | length17 = 3:31 | extra18 = Serebro | title18 = Angel Kiss | note18 = | length18 = 3:49 | extra19 = Melissa Horn | title19 = Kvar I Nått Jag Lämnat | note19 = | length19 = 3:25 | extra20 = Sanja Grohar | title20 = Ko Sneži | note20 = | length20 = 4:32 | extra21 = Mária Čírová | title21 = Bez obáv | note21 = | length21 = 4:04 | extra22 = Laura Pausini | title22 = It's Not Goodbye | note22 = | length22 = 4:37 | extra23 = Eylem | title23 = Turkish Delight | note23 = | length23 = 3:49 | extra24 = Vremya i Steklo | title24 = Serebryanoe more | note24 = | length24 = 3:07 }} External links * Forum Category:NVSC editions Category:NVSC 4